Where the angels go to die
by michelcamacho
Summary: This is the english version of my original Story (In Spanish: Donde van a morir los ángeles). "A romantic story about the digimon angels: Angemon x Angewomon. I've decided to treat the characters like in the anime. Imagine this story as if were an OVA or "Special episode" about these digimons. Advice: There is not a happy ending - Try to guess why..."
1. Memories

**Hi! First of all, this is my first attempt to translating my fanfic from Spanish to English. I'm new at writing fics in english, so I hope that enjoy the first and the next chapters. Some advices:**

**1. The name of Tailmon, has been changed to "Gatomon". **

**2. Please comment, because I can know if my grammar it's bad or if something it's going bad with the story.**

**3. I do not own Digimon.**

**4. It takes time to translate one chapter and try to doesn't lost the original sense and coherency from the original text, in his original language. **

**I think it's all for now. Enjoy. :) **

_It's 21:00, but in her mind it felt like 17:35 from 3 years ago. _

"Do you remember the first time we said goodbye?" A voice asked.

"Yes I do" Another voice replied. "I was sad because I didn't know if we would meet again" The voice continued.

"After a long time, I asked myself about where that whistle was coming from."? The female voice asked

"Err… I…" The voice replied jittery.

"Don't worry" The female voice said and after she looked toward her. It doesn't matter. "What did you do in that time?" The voice asked. Finally the identity was revealed: It was Kari.

"I was Patamon" Gatomon replied. You know I just would met the others.

"Why Patamon?" Kari asked eager.

It's easy to answer. Both of us digievolve into the same digimon type. Also you and T.K. were kids and the same age. His emblem is the hope and mines the light. It's natural that we are good friends. But I wanted to talk with Angemon… Patamon is a little fool…

Kari could not hide the little laugh, coming from her mouth.

_"Why is he a fool?" Kari Asked still laughing. _

"_He is a Kid, sometimes immature, but he's a good boy with good feelings. However, Angemon is serious, mature and thoughtful. In fact, sometimes I remember Wizardmon when I see him." _Gatomon Started to drop tears while she looked toward the sky through the window.

_"I've never felt that I'm part of the team Kari…" _Gatomon expressed, let down.

_"Why do you say that? All of us we are good friends" _The girl attempted to liven up.

_"I've had problems from a long time ago. Sometimes I feign to look ok, but I'm not. My situation it's hard. I don't pretend by playing the victim and expect the people try to help me." _Gatomon said with a sad voice.

_"You know…" _Kari interrupted "_I understand what you mean. I don't tell others all the things that happen to me, for not wanting to worry them. I don't care if I'm going through for a terrible situation; I try to hide it and always smile at life. Sometimes this is the best thing you can do; even the solution to your problems. There is always a positive side in all our problems, even if they are very bad."_

_"Kari ..." _Gatomon's eyes shined after she heard the Kari's words_. _

_"Patamon said me the same: I had to smile now and then because in this way I'd be ok. He supported me and helped to join to the grooup. Not for nothing, but "the hope" is one of his attributes". - _Gatomon said smiling and remembering the wise words of his friend.

_"The Wizardmon's death is something that I never could get over. Sometimes I wish He was here, and telling me what I have to do. I know I count on you, but really I miss him so much" - _Again, the Gatomon's eyes darkened, and started to drop tears.

_"You know Gatomon... I think Wizardmon would not like to see you sad, and, there is a reason for everything that happens. Only fate decides" _Kari's voice turned serious_. "If he had not died, who would have died? You or me? You can't fault yourself for the past. You told me you have a friend and you can count on him: Patamon" - _Kari said with hope.

_"Yes! It's true. He is a cute and innocent digimon, and always concerned about others. I can't say the same about me, I'm very selfish. With him I'm different, I can be outgoing, I even dare to tell him some secrets. I try to pretend to be strong and courageous and not to cry because I don't want to play the victim, but it's inevitable with him. I don't like him to see me crying, but sometimes I'm comforted by him." _

_"Something similar happens with T.K." _Kari said laughing again and looking dreamy_. "He always cares about me, and when I'm having troubles he knows what my problem is. What we need from the people, is someone that listen to us, Gatomon, I think you see in Patamon, something that Wizardmon had too."_

_"Quite so! Furthermore, you two always care about me". _Gatomon looked very happy.

_"It's funny to think that when he digievolves to Angemon, He become more serious than before, but I see that personality is perfect for him." _Kari commented_- "And also he is very handsome, don't you think?" _Kari cast a insinuating glance at Gatomon.

_"Tomorrow we'll go to the Digiword, I think we can stay a long time. _Gatomon said avoiding the question_. But I would like go in my "Ultra form" Kari. This way it will be easier and less tiring."_

_"Sure! It's a pity that T.K. and me can't go with you, but it's better this way" _Kari said smirking.

_Gatomon's face looks like an anime face, just like (¬¬) and both of them went to sleep._

**_THE END_**

**I hope you liked. I checked all the grammar and lines and, for me, it's ok but I'm not an English native speaker, so I don't know. It was difficult translate it and it's the chapter 1 ... lol. The next chapters are finished but they are in Spanish, so I'll need time. **

**Thanks for read! **


	2. Girl Stuff

**Hello again! Well... First of all, Sorry for my absence. Really it's very hard to translate each chapter from spanish to english. Maybe because my english skills are not so good, Idk. I hope you enjoy this new chapter. And if you see something strange like a grammatical mistake, tell me and I'll edit. Happy new year (belated) And Merry christmas (also belated) Please leave your reviews. They will be welcome q^^p**

That night, Gatomon dreamed Wizardmon. She always dreamed him, but it was a secret. She dreamed him in the same place like always: the Fuji Tv tower.

" Wizardmon, today, me and Kari remembered our adventures in the DigiWorld" She told.

"I'm glad to hear that. Also I saw how you got sad by my death. But Gatomon, I must say you have not to be sad because I'll be with you always." He touched gatomon's head.

There is something I have to tell you, it's very important" Wizardmon said seriously.

"What? What is it?" The Digimon asked.

There are enemies that will back, and only you can defeat 'em. Wizardmon explained.

"Who are they?" Gatomon demanded. "We'll have to fight again?"

No, it won't necessary that all you fight. But You and Patamon should to beat them. You two…" Suddenly Wizardmon's image turned blur and his words undesirable.

"_Wizardmon" The cat shouted seeing how his friend is going. _

_"I have not time, there are a lot of things I have to explain you, but it will be in other time" _Wizardmon said as his voice was echoing. "_And don't worry. I'm safe in a beautiful place, resting in peace. Before long you will know what I mean." _The death sorcerer finished.

"_Wizardmon…" Gatomon muttered and a little tear was coming out from her eye._

At this point, it was morning when the Kari's alarm clock (it rang for eight time) woke up Gatomon.

"_ It is morning… What does Wizardmon tried to say about these 'enemies'?" Asked Gatomon for herself. _

She was interrupted when Tai finished to wear up for go to the school. Tai looked inside Kari's room and found Gatomon wake up. He said good bye and goes, trying to don't wake up her sis. The silence it was in all the house. You could hear the sound of the keys picked up by Tai, and the door closing. Gatmon kept thoughtful staring to nowhere, and Kari started to shake the bed because she was waking up.

"_Morning… Gatomon" _Kari muttered yawning.

"_Morning Kari" The digimon _answered going to the footboard.

"_What time is it?" _Asked Kari for herself and after, looked up at her clock. _"Damn! It's very late!". _The girl woke up completely and fast as a rabbit lifts the bed and rubbed her eyes.

"_Yes it is late. I've just woke up, too. Tai did go a few minutes ago" _Said gatomon following with her eyes how Kari was going from one place to another, looking for her sandals, opening drawers, and looking for a towel to take a shower.

"_I don't understand why my bro just didn't wake me up, I told him that today I had to out early" _Kari said, enraged. "_Be right back, I'll take a shower"…_

"_Ok" _Gatomon replied.

The time elapsed, now it was 11:00 o'clock, and It suppose that Kari would meet with T.K. at 12:00 pm. Meanwhile, Gatomon made bed and at the same time she asked to herself over and over, what Wizardmon tried to tell her the last night. Suddenly, a screaming coming from Kari's mouth sounded in the house.

_"Ahhhh!"_

_"Kari!" Gatomon _shouted and ran to the bathroom. "_What's the matter!?" She _asked when the door was opened.

_"Taichi Kamiya!" _Kari looks really furious.

Gatomon just blushed in this embarrassment situation as soon as she realized a facepalm.

POV Tai

_"Weird… very weird… I feel as if Kari was angry with me…" Tai said, feeling shiver in his back._

_POV normal_

The phone is ringing.

_"Yes?" Gatomon _asked.

"_Hey Gatomon! I'm T.K. Is Kari there? _Asked T.K. with a good mood.

_"Errr... Yeah but…" Gatomon _stammed, because she did not want to tell him Kari was taking a shower.

"_It's everything all right?" _

"_Sure, just… Can you call later please? Or I'll tell her she calls you._

_"Great! Just tell her if she doesn't has problem if we meet later, You know… I've just woke up" _T.K. Explained with an awkward face.

"_Really? Ok, I promise. See ya!" _

Kari finished showering.

_"Who was it?" _

_"T.K." _

_"And? What did he say?" _Kari asked very relaxing now. But also she was worry, because maybe T.K. is angry now, it was 12:20 pm.

"_No much, just he woke up recently" Said the cat sniggering. "Ah yes, if can you meet with him at 1:30 pm" _

_"Sure"_ and they laugh a little.

Kari, now calm down, went to her bedroom to finish wearing up, and after breakfast and make up. Gatomon helped Kari to wear clothes, as while she had a girls conversation with the digimon. They talked about a lot of things, like Kari needed a new hair conditioner, new clothes and accessories. Also they remembered all their adventures in the DigiWorld, and after a time Kari talked about LadyDevimon.

_"Do you remember when we defeated Piedmon? I was so scary."_

_"Of course I do. It was a hard victory" _Answered the cat as brushed the hair of her friend.

"_Yes, and you fought against LadyDevimon, too" – _Kari said.

"_Ah… yes… she…" Gatomon replied with ill-feeling. _

_At this _point, the cat forced the brush hurting kari's hair.

"Ouch! _Gatomon, it hurts!" _

_"Oh, sorry kari really it was not my intention"_

_"It's ok. I understand that you don't like that girl eh?" _Kari smiled at her.

"_No, it's not that. Just… never mind, so complicate to explain."_

_"Girl stuff" _Kari said smirking.

"_What?" "You can't support a girl, too?" _The gatomon answered revealed her secret (she hates Lady Devimon)

"_Mmm… No. I don't have problems with any girl" _"All right, we are ready. Let's go!" Kari Said.

Kari and Gatomon left the house to meeting with T.K. and Patamon at the school.

**THE END. Thank you for reading! Don't forget to leave your comments :) And sorry for grammar, I'm doing my best try. **

**Reviews! : **

**SiZodiac: Thank you for be the first to rate and comment! ^^ Let met guess, you tried to translate this to Spanish? huh? If yes, you can read all the chapters in Spanish, looking for the spanish name of the fic "Donde van a morir los ángeles". About Angemon/Patamon comment, yes, it looks like Patamon were a Kid and Angemon a smart and mature young. But just was a little comparation who Gatomon made. **

**That's all for today! See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
